


Family and Ferris Wheels

by CryMeARiverSong



Series: Malec Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are cute dads, Family trip to dineyland, Fluff, Isabelle takes being an aunt seriously, M/M, Malec Week 2016, Max likes Elsa because she is blue, family day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryMeARiverSong/pseuds/CryMeARiverSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec take their boys to Disneyland for a family vacation.</p><p>Prompt: Family Day<br/>Share a headcanon, draw a piece of art or write some fanfiction about the Lightwood-Bane family / Magnus spending time with Alec’s family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family and Ferris Wheels

Alec was used to the sound of distant screaming. Generally it meant demons, which was something that he had also grown somewhat used to over the years. Today, however, he could hear only the happy, terrified screams of people whizzing past on rollercoasters at extreme speeds, and excited, laughter filled screams of children meeting their favourite princes and princesses. 

He felt a tugging on his sleeve and looked down. It was Rafael, his curly black hair falling into his round eyes as he clutched an ice cream cone in one hand. “Papa said you'd go with me on the big wheel next.” 

“Did he?” Alec gave Magnus a look as he approached, their other son happily sharing an ice cream with his papa. Despite Magnus’s attempts to avoid letting Max face-plant into the cone with every lick, there was a definite ring of chocolate around his blue lips. 

Magnus slid onto the bench beside Alec, placing Max down beside him. “Max is too short to ride, so I thought I'd take him to meet some of his favourite princesses while you take Rafe on some of the bigger rides.” 

Alec looked between Rafe and Magnus. The five year old looked ready to cry if Alec refused. “Alrighty then, bud,” Alec said, pulling Rafe up onto the bench and allowing him to climb onto his shoulders. Rafe squealed with delight as Alec stood. “Hold on!” 

Rafe clutched the collar of Alec's jacket with one hand - the other still clung to his ice cream - and smiled a big grin at Magnus as they sped away in the direction of the ferris wheel. Magnus saw the ice cream cone dip into Alec's hair a few times as Rafe was bumped up and down with each footfall, and he smiled too.

Suddenly, Max had jumped off the bench and was toddling off in the direction of a small cluster of children and parents, and appeared to be singing a very garbled, very adorable rendition of ‘Let It Go’.  Magnus followed after his son, spotting the source of the child's excitement amongst the cluster of people. An actress, dressed in a blue sparkling gown (Magnus admired the amount of glitter), who was obviously the park’s resident Queen Elsa.

Magnus smiled at the memory of watching the movie with all three of his favourite boys last Christmas - their first Christmas with Rafael. At the time, Rafe had been shy, a little difficult, and untrusting. He had frowned the entire movie, and when asked maintained that he hated every minute of it. The next day, Magnus and Alec had walked into a snowstorm in the kid’s room (courtesy of Max’s blossoming magical talent) and both of their children sprawled across the floor singing a strange medley of every song in the film. 

Elsa was Max’s favourite, based entirely on the colour of her dress and her magical ability. Rafe had, after a while, admitted to liking Anna the best, and both boys had shrieked with joy when they each received a set of Frozen branded bedding as a ‘late present from Santa’. 

Magnus was snapped back to the present by a little hand on his knee, asking for a picture with Queen Elsa. most of the crowd had dispersed, and Elsa was waiting patiently for Max to come over. Magnus pulled out his phone and directed Max over to his idol, snapping several pictures that he decided were too cute for words and had to be added to the photo album as soon as they were back in Brooklyn. 

Out of nowhere, Isabelle Lightwood appeared, carrying bags of merch and wearing a set of Mini Mouse ears atop her braided hair. “Max, Magnus!” she called, scooping up her nephew and easily tossing him in the air. Magnus saw Elsa’s eyes widen at the display of strength. 

“Auntie Iz!” Max cheered, landing in Isabelle’s arms just as easily as he had been thrown.

“I just saw Alec in line for the ferris wheel, he said you guys were around here somewhere.” She directed her words to Max. “Did you meet Queen Elsa?”

The blue boy nodded, pointing in the direction of the actress, who was taking a photo with a group of tourists in matching American flag t-shirts. Magnus and Isabelle shared a look, concealing laughter. 

“Do you want to come with Auntie Iz to the teacup ride, Maxie?” Isabelle asked, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide as she spoke to the boy in her arms. She looked up at Magnus imploringly. “Let me take your child on the teacups. Please.” She didn't wait for a response, instead dumping her bags of shopping into Magnus’s hands and jogging off with Max giggling in her grip.

Magnus rolled his glitter-lined eyes and waved them off, finding a seat and sending Izzy’s bags back to the hotel with a flick of his wrist. He reclined on the bench and grinned to himself, wondering how he had ended up with the best family in the world.

  
  



End file.
